


Broken

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes relationships can't be fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Broken  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Sometimes relationships can't be fixed  
> Notes: Written for kirkmccoy100 where the prompt was hypospray.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jim tracks down Bones in sickbay where he’s off duty and definitely avoiding him. He’s unsure what to say but he hates it when they fight. His mind is a swirl of I’m sorries. Bones is counting hyposprays and won’t look at him.

“I’m busy, Jim.”

“Inventory isn’t even your job, please look at me. I want this to work. We can share quarters, whatever it takes.”

Bones turns slightly, “you’d agree just to keep us together?”

“Yes.”

“You have to want it, won’t work if I’m forcing you. It’s over, Jim, we were better as friends anyway,” he lies.


End file.
